


Midnight happenings.

by Fallenmemes



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Furry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Please Kill Me, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenmemes/pseuds/Fallenmemes
Summary: A few scenarios I thought up of with my OC, Crystal, and my friend cake's OC Koko, whom we ship together.
Relationships: Female furry oc X Female furry oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. A late night gift.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justascrubwritingquestionablestuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/gifts).



> My first attempt at sin.
> 
> You better like this caac

Crystal was drunk.  
This wasn't the first time, in fact, she had been constantly getting herself into this intoxicated state due to the stress of her cage fighting. Koko had yearned for her on several occasions to at least take a break for a while, due to all the scars she was getting and the risk of RainFall discovering it. After all, these fights had little to no rules compared to the pre-riot MMA scene it had bastardised.  
Despite Koko's pleading, however, Crystal continued to partake in these fights, oftentimes winning them, albeit each time with scars and bruises patterned all over her body.

"Are you drunk AGAIN?" Groaned Koko, carrying her barely conscious lover to their couch. "I- hic- could be." Spluttered Crystal, staggering alongside Koko, "whatsit matter to- hic- y-you?"  
Koko sighed as she lay Crystal on the soft surface of the couch. "You know how it matters to me." She said, patting Crystal's head gently. Crystal smirked. "You know, this would be a lot- hic- better if you joined me here. Preferably without those- hic- clothes in the way..." she purred, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the brown dog. Koko blushed. "Y-you're drunk-" she stuttered, eying up the shiba, "I know you don't mean that."  
Crystal cackled. "C'mon, have a little more EXCITEMENT in your- hic- life for once."  
Koko resisted the temptation. "You know I'm on my period-" she lied, desperately trying to avoid fucking Crystal while she was in this state. She tended to be more gentle when she was sober.

But Crystal could tell she was lying, and pulled the horny 'rite into a kiss, forcing off her jacket. The kiss got more passionate as the two removed their trousers, tongues intertwining with each other as they rubbed their thighs against one another, moans drowning out each other. Eventually the two pulled back, pulling off their tops and underwear, bearing their full glory to each other. But Crystal still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to be on top. And that would be difficult in this state, with so little room to move. So, she rolled Koko onto the floor, causing her to gasp suddenly as she landed with a small thud, and then getting up and lifting Koko onto the couch, laying her down and pinning her.  
She had the little dog right where she wanted her, and now the fun could truly begin.

She started slow to begin with, jamming the tip of her thumb up Koko's sensitive little nub, while groping one of her breasts with her free hand, causing the bottom to moan in ecstasy. Then she went further, shoving her whole thumb up Koko's pussy now, causing a small but sudden release of cum over it. She smirked as she slowly pulled out the thumb, Koko's moans getting louder and more passionate, before sucking the pearly white goodness off of her little weapon. Then she leaned in again, tucking her head under Koko's and licking at her neck, dragging her tongue across the skin under her fur, causing the recipient to sigh in pleasure, her breath getting shaky.

And still, she wanted more. One last act to finish off her and Koko's little performance. She pulled back from Koko, laying on her back now, and Koko gasped as she felt Crystal positioning herself to scissor her. The two would moan over each other now as they felt their clits rubbing against one another, both sides clamouring for the other to go harder, rougher. Crystal, of course, would gladly supply this, clinging onto her girlfriend's thighs as she rubbed more vigorously against her cunt.  
Eventually, the two let out their final cries of pleasure as they came, Crystal digging her elbows into the couch to support herself, their fluids meeting at their main entrances, running down onto the fabric of the couch.

"That was amazing-" sighed Koko after the two had caught their breath. Crystal nodded silently, feeling more sobered up now. Koko snuggled up to her dominant partner sleepily, using her fluff as a pillow. "...but next time, I want to be on top."

Crystal just nodded half-consciously before dropping off to sleep, ignorant of what she had just brought upon herself.


	2. Caught in the act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal catches Koko 'enjoying' herself without her.

It was the day after the fight.  
Crystal, despite having some hefty damage to her ribs, had yet again came out on top. She had agreed with Koko to take a break for a few days, but that proved difficult. Nonetheless, she got the break she deserved.  
And she would ensure Koko would notice the difference.

Crystal sat on the couch, bored out of her mind. Koko had gone to sleep, leaving her here to distract herself until she also felt tired. She looked around, trying to find something to distract herself. Then she had an idea.

Surely Koko wouldn't mind if she took a few pictures of her in her sleep?  
So, grabbing her phone, Crystal tip toed upstairs to Koko's room, letting herself in.

She was surprised to find Koko, fully nude and perfectly awake, passionately gripping on to a vibrator she had stuffed up her sweet spot.

She let out a shout of surprise, quickly pulling the toy out of herself, causing it to roll a few inches away from her. Crystal pouted. "You're having fun WITHOUT me?" She said, slightly disappointed. On the plus side, she did have a nice view of her partner's body. "IDIDN'TKNOWYOUWEREREADYTODOITAGAINFROMLASTTIMEI'MSOSORRY" Spluttered Koko in panic. Crystal smirked, deciding to take advantage of the situation. "Why do the work yourself when you've got another girl here whose willing to assist you?" She purred, slipping off the t-shirt she had been wearing. Koko gulped as Crystal pinned her to the bed, grabbing the plastic toy. "You ought to be more careful in future." Said Crystal menacingly, "someone else could've caught you." Before Koko had time to respond she felt the vibrator slip up her pussy again, causing her to let out a surprised moan. She grabbed Crystal's trousers hornily, tugging them off, before moving up to her bra, unclipping it. Crystal chuckled as she let it slip down from her shoulders, revealing her breasts. Crystal proceeded to jerk out the vibrator, causing the bottom to moan again, her breath getting increasingly shakier as her fluid dripped out of her now empty main entrance. She took a moment to take in the full beauty of her partner's body.

She looked abso-fucking-loutely HOT. She had light grey fur that were occasionally interrupted by scars and claw marks in no discernable pattern. She had a slim build and a perfectly flat stomach, with an average sized chest. There were spots of dry blood on her fur in places, and she almost always had bandages or some other rags wrapped around her fists. She was the type of person who was hard to befriend, but by God if you were friends with her she would beat the shit out of anyone who wronged you. And that's why Koko liked her so much. That was the reason she lusted for her, not just her body, but her personality too.

Her daydreams were interrupted as Crystal pulled her into a rough kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth. A slight moan slipped out of her as Crystal slipped off her panties, rubbing her body against Koko's, whimpering. Koko let out a sudden gasp for air as Crystal pulled back, sitting her on her lap. "C-crisp..." She murmured, stroking Crystal's stomach. Crystal smirked. "You're such a slut." She teased, laying Koko down on the bed and laying herself down next to her, hugging her tightly. Koko giggled.

The two lay in silence for a moment.  
"G'night, Crisp."  
"Night, Choccy."  
And the two fell asleep, cuddling in each other's arms.


End file.
